Trick Or Treat
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Just a little RoWen I made for Halloween. "Hey Wendy... Trick or Treat?"


**I decided that the poll will close on November 8. Thank you, for those who have already voted. Those who haven't yet, you're doing me a huge favor if you voted on my poll. You can find it on my profile page.**

**Hope you like this short fanfiction I made for Halloween :3 I think I'll do holiday fanfictions for a select few couples, especially NaLu. Please review if you like this fanfiction! And read my other ones too :3 Happy Halloween guys! :D**

* * *

**Trick Or Treat**

The Halloween Party at Fairy Tail was in full swing by the time Wendy Marvell, the Sky Sorceress, pushed open the doors, dressed in a cute fairy costume and carrying a large wicker basket full of candies. "Hi everybody!" she said, waving as Carla flew in after her wearing a small angel costume complete with a halo.

Lucy, dressed in a princess costume that deeply accentuated her voluptuous form, greeted the girl with a hug and a goodie bag decorated with the outlines of black cats and grinning pumpkins. "Wendy! You look so cute!" she gushed.

"Thank you," Wendy replied in her honest, shy way. "You look good too."

Lucy laughed. "I thought I would. Are those for the guild party? You didn't have to, you know. Almost everyone brought candy today."

"Ah… maybe I should've brought something else…," Wendy said, momentarily crestfallen, but perked up as Lucy said, "It's alright. All the guys were pigging out anyway so a little bit more won't hurt." She smiled and led Wendy to the snack table where they found Natsu in a dragon costume still shoving down chocolates. Beside him, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, and even Laxus were doing the same.

Lucy dragged her boyfriend away for a second to snap, "Don't eat everything! More people are still coming in, you know!"

"But Lushy! It's sooo good!" Natsu mumbled through a full mouth. He spotted Wendy's basket of goodies and exclaimed, "Wendy! Are those for the party?" Before she could reply, however, he'd dived headfirst into the basket and immediately began munching down the treats.

In a flash, Lucy had pulled him away and thrown him into a wall with impressive strength. Wendy's mouth opened slightly with astonishment as Natsu slumped to the ground, groaning. "Hmph," Lucy harrumphed as everyone in the vicinity stared at her with shock, fear, and admiration. "Come on, Wendy. Let's go get some drinks," Lucy said firmly, marching away.

"Y-Yes!" Wendy stammered, running to catch up to her.

* * *

Hours later, after the costume competition (Lucy won, much to her delight), bobbing for apples (Gray avoided it like the plague as soon as he caught wind that Juvia was in the water in wait for him), pumpkin carving competition (Erza accidentally diced hers and everyone else's into mushy bits), making caramel apples (Natsu made an entire mess all over the guild and Erza and Lucy beat him up), and a bunch of little games and activities that everyone enjoyed, it was around that time when it was so late that they should go home, but nobody wanted to leave.

Suddenly, there was a strangled cry. Everyone their heads to see Erza shaking as she backed away from what appeared to be an innocent pile of carved pumkins, her face a mask of horror as sweat poured down her face in rivulets.

Natsu was roaring with laughter. "I guess even Erza has something she's scared of!"

"I wonder what got her so frightened." Lucy said worriedly.

The answer to that came out practically attached to her leg as she tried to run away. "It's been too long since I've smelled your sweet parfum, my honey!" Ichiya cried as he kept sniffing.

"ICHIYA?!" everyone screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Erza roared and kicked him away.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn!" was the reply as he was kicked so far away he couldn't be seen anymore, save for a brief twinkle in the stars.

"Oh my," Mira said, smiling.

Wendy pressed her mouth together, trying not to laugh. The urge passed a second later when Erza glared over the crowd with a cold gaze and dark aura and shivers crawled down her spine.

"Erza-nee's scary," a voice behind her said. Wendy turned around. "Romeo-kun!"

Said boy was standing behind her dressed in a Peter Pan costume. "Hey Wendy," he said with a grin.

Wendy blushed lightly. She couldn't help but notice that Romeo looked rather cute in his costume and that… they were standing so close…

"What's wrong? You're pretty red in the face." Romeo bent closer, his face concerned. "Should I take you home?"

"No, I'm fine." Wendy smiled at him despite her pounding heart. _What's wrong with me?_

He smiled, relieved, and they proceeded to watch Natsu and Gray as the two began to wrestle in the middle of the hall. Erza, who was now eating cake, did not seem to care, and before long, most of the guildmates had joined in.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Romeo asked, leaning close to talk above the din.

"Oh yes, it was amazing," Wendy replied truthfully.

"That's good. This is our first Halloween party, you know. Usually we hold a Thanksgiving party, Christmas party, Valentine's Day party… you know what I mean. But we never had a Halloween party before so because it turned out so well, we might host another one next year and—" Romeo stopped his rambling. He blushed, feeling like an idiot. _What's wrong with me?_

But Wendy didn't seem to mind. "If there's another Halloween party next year, I'll definitely go!" Her eyes shone. "Maybe next year I'll make decorative cookies instead of bringing candy."

Romeo stared at her as she talked about her plans for next year's Halloween party. She was rarely this talkative and open with anyone and he felt pleased that she trusted him enough to reveal this side of her. She had made him feel strange these past few months and before he knew it, he was pulling him to her.

"Ehh? Romeo-kun?!"

"Hey Wendy." His voice was strange. "Trick or Treat?"

_I like you…_

"Umm… treat?" She didn't know what to say.

"Good choice." And then he kissed her cheek, softly and carefully.

Time seemed to slow. What was a chaste one second peck seemed to last for an eternity. Her eyes widened as her cheeks began to heat up.

Romeo drew back. "I'll see you around, Wendy," he said softly, smiling, before disappearing into the crowd.

Unnoticed, Wendy slumped to the ground in a daze, bright red dusting her face. She barely noticed when someone came over to her and crouched by her side, staring into her face.

"I saw that," Mira said, a smile on her lips. "You're a lucky girl. Romeo seems like a good match for you."

"Y-You really think so?" Wendy squeaked.

The older girl winked. "I know so. Now…" She leaned in close, a glint in her eyes. "Tell me everything."

"W-W-W-W-What?" the poor girl inched away from The Demon, but Mirajane Strauss wasn't about to let her go just yet.

"You know what I mean." Mira smirked. "Everything. I've seen the way you looked at him before the party, the way he looks at you, when you two go on missions together without Carla or any other guild member. Come on now, spill."

Wendy began to tremble. "Mira-san!" she said in a voice high with nervousness. "I don't—"

But Mira leaned in even closer, blue eyes intensely boring into hers. Not able to take the pressure anymore, Wendy promptly fainted.

"Oh dear," Mira said, looking down at the woozy figure of the Sky Sorceress slumped against the wall. "I may have overdone it a bit."

In a corner, Romeo, who'd hid under a table, shivered with fear. _Hope she doesn't come after me anytime soon…_

Before he managed to crawl away, the table tilted up and was flipped onto its side. Romeo felt cold sweat crawl down his skin as he looked upon the smiling face of Fairy Tail notorious matchmaker.

"Hello, Romeo," Mira said sweetly.


End file.
